Corridor Plan
by Pack-Leader-Sally
Summary: This is just a sneak peak short story from my new keroro fan-series "Split Worlds." It's a crossover from Keroro Gunso and Stray, my own original series. Even though you expect Keroro as still the main character, but this time, Tamama is the protagonist! and so is I, a character named by Sally. Seriously though, I want to give my favorite character alot more spotlight, too.


**Corridor Plan**

(A Split Worlds flash fiction)

After passing through so much gates, lasers, and traps, Sally, the black and tan mixed breed Caninian, and Tamama, a navy blue juvenile alien frog – Known as a Keronian from the planet Keron – tadpole, finally made it to the rusty corridor, owned by an enemy general Gordon Setter named Eris. This hall is filled with guards, known as the Dark Knights, hired by Eris. There are probably ten or more, keeping watch on every side of the place.

"Okiedokieartichokie," Sally said behind the corner, "There's a line of Dark Knights."

"Can you remind me WHAT we're doing again?" Tamama moaned as he exhaustingly drags himself behind her and collapses.

Sally picks up Tamama by the scruff and stares at him sternly. "It's obvious. We're trying to find our way to get to the other side of the hall. In order to do that without being caught by these guys, we're going to find a way to get rid of 'em."

"But can we wait until later? I'm tired." Tamama complained. Sally finally puts down Tamama. "Stop whining and come on." Sally said frustratingly. Later, both she and the tadpole are behind the crates that have been scattered on any spot where the guards are too alert to notice.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Tamama whispered.

"You are gonna be live bait." Sally replied.

"Great idea." Tamama beamed. Suddenly he was hit with realization on what she's meaning. "Heeey!" he said angrily.

"Come on, Tamama." Sally said roughly. "You have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do?" Tamama said incredulously. "Just walk up in drag and get shot?"

Soon, Sally kicked Tamama at the center of the hall. The guard noticed the little tadpole and calls the others.

"Team, we got an intruder!" he said from his headset. Then the rest of the guards aimed their guns towards Tamama.

"Oh crap..." he gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang-Sophie the Caninian Spaniel, Chris the Caninain husky, Keroro, Giroro, and Kululu the Keronians-meet up by a barrel in a middle of the open area. They have spotted the giant twisted-tenticles shaped magical statue everyone calls by the "Marker."

"Okay, we've come so far," whispered Chris. "Now we just need to find a way to destroy that monument once and for good."

Keroro is the one to speak up the idea first. "Why not we use one of my Gunpla models and have Kululu make it giant with the grow-shrink ray, and maybe I can drive it and take control of the guns and have that statue shot down and blow up into pieces!"

"Nice try, Keroro," Giroro interrupted. "But blowing up things is MY job."

Giroro began his plan, "I'm gonna try and find a way to upgrade my rocket launcher I received from combat, and shoot it at the base of the Marker and watch until it tips over to Eris' base."

"Ku ku ku," Kululu chuckled. "That might take forever to go around the whole thing."

Giroro sighs in frustration.

Then Kululu points out this plan, "I'll build a 350 yard robot that can be fireproof, bulletproof, and, of course, waterproof. Then we can steal some of Eris' weapons without being shot, and use them to dissolve the Marker and turn it into mantle and pour it on their faces! Kukuku!"

"That sounds like it might take years to build it." Chris spoke out. "Besides, none of these plans might work at all."

"If only Sally would've been here to help..." Sophie groaned.

After hearing her say this, Chris finally gets an idea. "That's it!" he shouted. "When we meet up with Sally, we can use Tamama to blow out his yellow fire-like energy from his mouth to melt out the statue! After all, no foe or object could outsmart his impact!"

Then Sophie points out to him, "But don't you think it's a little too much for him? I mean, he only uses it just once. He's not able to use it three or more times."

"Don't worry, Sophie." Chris said, putting his hand on hers. "He's a smart kid. He can figure it out himself."

Sophie blushed as she sees his hand on hers, which makes Giroro furiously jealous, but tries not to take it out on them this time.

"Speaking of which," Keroro said, wondering about what Sally and Tamama are doing now, "I wonder how these two are going on now?"

Tamama sunk back in fear as the barrel of the gun drew closer to his face.

"What do you want?" the Dark Knight chief leader growled as he was about ready to pull the trigger.

Tamama shakes in fear as he tries to say something. "I...I...!"

While he's distracting them, Sally crept by and silently gestures him something. She kept going afterwards.

"I-I..." he stuttered. "I just..." Then he ended up with an idea. "Wanted to sing you some karaoke!" He said as he held up his microphone.

The guards look at Tamama confusingly. They turn to each other and back at him. "...Alright." the chief said. "What song are you gonna sing us?"

Meanwhile, Sally made it to the operating room.

"Okay." Sally said to herself. "Now we can find a way to disconnect the cameras, and we'll go from here."

The security cameras were installed in the halls to look out for any intruders and visitors. Their information is sent to the security room, where over 20 screens are showing what the cameras are recording at. The security guard of the room is actually asleep right now, completely unaware that Sally's in the separate control room.

Sally unplugs every camera cords, and cuts the heads off with her pliers.

Suddenly, a door opens, and the guard steps in. He notices what Sally is doing. "Hey!" He shouted.

Then, just like that, she lunges on the guard and tackles him until he's completely knocked out.

Luckily the other guards are distracted by the interesting karaoke Tamama is showing off.

Later, she came back, and gestures Tamama the signal. Getting the message, Tamama nods.

"Hey, look! Squirrel!" Tamama shouted out as he pointed to a random direction.

"SQUIRREL?! Where, where?!" one guard shouted as he looks around and shoots at a random direction, followed by the others, ending up shooting at each other.

"C'mon!" Sally called to Tamama. "Let's get out of here!"

Soon, the two unlikely partners-in-crime made it to the other side of the corridor. Tamama viciously gnaws at the lock to break open the door, but he fails.

"Lemme." Sally assisted and pushes Tamama out of the way. She gets out her backpack and pulls out some pliers(the tool she used to cut the wire heads). She struggles to break the lock and it finally opened.

"Alright, let's go!" Sally said to Tamama, and the two both ran out the door.


End file.
